Palutena's Army Pt 2
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: "You said that Palutena could take us all down singlehandedly." He said. "So why hasn't she already done it?" A murmur coursed through the room. "Only she knows. Maybe she too is looking for something."  "But what?" Was the main question.


** If you haven't read ****Palutena's Army**** by me yet, you might want to go read it. (It has a slight connection with the Real Reason 1&2 by me, but it's not that important…yet. You can go read the RR if you want.) This is the continuous second part of ****Palutena's Army****, rated T for humor, action adventure, violence, VERY mild language, and slight drug references. NOTE: in this story, Primids are the dark shadowy things that take people over. They aren't the green hatted things that throw boomerangs.**

Dakara was seated at the head of a long conference table in a dark room. Even though it was dark, he could see perfectly. There were others seated along the rest of the table, hands folded and waiting for someone to speak. It was dead quiet.

Finally Dakara stood.

"As you well know, the boundaries of the worlds are beginning to beak down." He began. "Thanks to Master and Crazy."

A huge left and right hand waved at everyone.

"But we can't fully rest until Palutena's pitiful army is destroyed." Dakara said. "They may be insignificant, but Palutena could take us down singlehandedly."

"So what do we do?" asked a guy in a long white lab coat. "We don't yet have enough Primids to send around all the worlds."

"But we do know where they are." Dakara said evilly. "They've been hopping around from world to world, trying to halt our progress."

"Is that one of the reasons why we can't find all the pieces of the Dragoon?" Master Hand asked.

"Two of the members of the group seem to know a lot about that vehicle." Dakara said thoughtfully. "They must have at least one piece, if not both. Our piece is still hidden safely, right?"

"Safer than safe!" The guy in the lab coat said confidently.

"Good."

"But…but what about the guys with the swords? They seem to be a challenge. Can I please, pretty please, take them out?" Crazy Hand asked.

"If we get them where we want them, you can have the honors." Dakara said.

There was a figure near the back of the conference that hadn't spoke for a while. He was wearing a long black cloak with his arms folded across his chest. "They do indeed have one piece of the Dragoon. I saw when I tried to take one of the group members over."

"You have been a great addition to the team, Tatsuo." Dakara said. "Without you we would have been delayed greatly."

"You said that Palutena could take us all down singlehandedly." Tatsuo said. "So why hasn't she already done it?"

A murmur coursed through the room.

"Only she knows." Dakara said at last. "Maybe she too is looking for something."

"But what?"

"An airplane?" Crazy asked.

"She's a Goddess, man, she CAN fly." Master hissed.

"Well, then what does she want?"

"Do any one of the group members affect this discussion?" Dakara interrupted.

"Well, there's the people after the Dragoon." Tatsuo said. "that's all I know. Unless there's something else more powerful in flight or speed than it."

"Something more powerful than the Dragoon? The Hydra." The lab coat guy said.

"But that can't fly half as well as the Dragoon." Crazy argued.

A loud debate erupted in the room.

"Order!" Dakara slammed his fist on the table so hard he punched through it. "I know what will stop this puny resistance. They're at Mobius, right?"

"Last time I checked." Said a short-ish guy in green. He wore a scarf thing around his face, so only his yellow eyes were showing.

"Then, Minister, we can steal the seven Chaos Emeralds right out from under their noses." Dakara sneered. "We will have speed and power in our control."

The room got very quiet and Dakara went on with the evil plan…

** MEANWHILE**…

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Can you shut up?"

"No…"

This went on for a little while.

"Is your planet always in a raging war?" Samus asked. "because if it is I can help."

They had been trying to get out of the destroyed city for nearly an hour, but there was so much destruction and broken glass that it was really hard to take three normal steps.

"It's only been in a raging war sense these guys came." Sonic said. "and the war'll stop when we defeat them all, but then we'll have a war over something else. Like weather Skittles are better than M&M's."

Pit and Sar'John exchanged glances.

"I vote Skittles." Pit said.

Link rolled his eyes and chopped some plaster that was in his path to smithereens.

"Where the heck are we going in the first place?" Kat asked. "Everything looks the same."

"We're going this way." Sonic pointed in front of them. "And wherever it leads it'll hopefully be not destroyed so we can ask people if they've seen a giant floating hand and an evil robot."

"And then they'll throw you in an insane asylum for sure." Shadow added.

Everyone sort of spread out to look for other survivors.

"I found a kitten!" Ness said, holding up an orange kitten.

"Meow." The kitten said. It was fluffy.

"That's great. Get it away before I have a sneezing fit! Allergies! AAGHHH!" Luigi freaked out.

Ness put the kitten down and it ran off. "No! Come back!"

"He'll be ok, Ness. His mother's probably around here somewhere." Zelda assured.

They kept walking through the rubble.

"This is taking forever." Ike sighed.

Eventually everyone circled up in a circle and Charizard lit a pile of trash so they had a fire.

"I feel like a hobo." Meta Knight said.

"Hobos rock!" Lucas punched his fist in the air.

Everyone cast him a sideways glance.

There was a snap nearby.

"Who's there?" Fox jumped up, his gun ready to shoot something.

There was some movement in a pile of rubble, and then someone rose up from the destruction.

"I didn't expect to see you here." The Primid guy sneered.

"Ditto. How did you even get here?" Wolf asked, looking worried.

"We have our own way." The Primid guy smiled, showing unnaturally sharp teeth that had a purple-ish tinge to them.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf growled.

"I want that Dragoon piece you have." He held his hand out expectantly.

"Just one?" Lucas asked, confused, and Falco slapped his hand over his mouth. "Shut up!"

"Oh? You have both pieces?" Primid guy's eyes got wide. "Then you'd better hand them both over."

"Nice going." Fox muttered to Lucas.

"I'm sorry." Lucas squeaked.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Primid guy said. "my name's Tatsuo."

Then he lunged at them.

** MEANWHILE**…

Palutena knew the first leg in the plot to make the worlds collide. The 'Organization of Tabuu' would try to destroy her and her army. She knew that much, but she still wondered why they just didn't attack her. If she was out of the game, then her army was finished. The only reason she hadn't destroyed the organization yet was because she had no idea where they were. They seemed to disappear into thin air every time they were sited.

And the rest of the plan didn't make sense to her. She knew they wanted the Dragoon…but what for? It couldn't fly through Subspace without being ripped in pieces to other worlds, and the rider wouldn't be much better. Were they planning to threaten them with it? Not likely.

She still wasn't able to find more Smashers from the other worlds. She had gotten confirmed reports that Barbara, Mr. Resetti, Jigglypuff, and Devil were all dead. The others were mostly wanted, dead or alive, so they went into hiding and probably changed their names. Why was the organization out to kill everyone that knew about Tabuu? They were destroying the worlds, just like he had been, so why kill people that don't even remember the adventure?

It didn't make sense.

She also knew they were thinking the same thing about her army. 'Why did Palutena need an army when she could defeat us herself?' they were probably asking.

Because, she thought, because these brave people need to remember who they once were, how many billions of people they saved. They needed to remember their friends, (And enemies) and remember the good times they once had.

If this couldn't make them remember, then nothing would.

** MEANWHILE…AGAIN**…

"LINK!" Zelda yelled, 'Watch out!"

Link narrowly rolled out of the way of Tatsuo, who sent streams of Dark Primids from his palms at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY FRIENDS!" Samus screamed, firing her laser gun thing like crazy.

Tatsuo absorbed the blasts and instead came after her. He sent a rope of Primids at her, catching her ankle and tripping her.

"NO!" Pit chopped the rope in half, but the Primids clung to his bow and rushed towards his hand. Pit threw the bow to the ground.

"This is very entertaining." Tatsuo commented. "it'll be a shame when you give up."

Ike charged, sword held out in front of him. "DIE!"

Tatsuo dodged easily and reached out towards Ike's face, Primids crowding around his fingers, itching to take someone over…

"PK STARSTORM!" Ness screamed, his eyes so full of fury they seemed to be burning gold…

Huge, bright things fell from the sky, nailing Tatsuo from all angles. He screamed in anger.

"Ness…" Zelda gasped. "How….?"

Something was nagging her. Something like a very faint memory that she knew she should remember, but just can't.

Then it hit her.

The tree house HQ. The nerds. Tabuu. The Assist Trophy people. The bomb factory. Isaac…

The memories hit her so hard she felt like she was shoved backwards. Zelda fell into Marth.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked, looking worried.

"I….What Palutena was talking about….us saving the worlds before…? We really did. Ness was so full of fury at the HQ that he did the same attack that he did here…And then Isaac died…"

Marth's eyes were staring at her, full of worry. "Zelda, are you ok? What you're saying seems familiar….But I just can't place it."

"We should get back in the fight." Zelda said.

Tatsuo was struggling to stand, but the Dark Primids that kept his form were falling off to the ground, burned from the light of Ness' attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" he laughed.

"Nah. That's just a warm up!" Ness yelled. "I could kick you to another world right now without a portal or anything!"

Tatsuo staggered forward.

"It's not you I'm after." He whispered so quietly that everyone could hardly hear him. "I want those Dragoon pieces. Give them to me and I'll let you live."

"No way." Meta Knight growled. "You want them? You'll have to go through him." He pointed to Kirby. "….Literally."

There was a humongous crash as a building toppled next to them and the huge hand they had seen earlier appeared.

"Master! Quickly!" Tatsuo cried, dissolving in the air and disappearing.

Master took one look at everyone (if you could even say that. I don't think he has eyes…) and came zooming at them as a giant fist.

"Look out!" Ana screamed, ducking as the hand whizzed over her.

"You have a choice." Master said. "Give me the Dragoon pieces or die."

"NEVER!" Sonic shouted. "We'll never surrender to you, you nose picking, gloved-GRAAAAHHH!"

Master flew at him, and grabbed him in its huge fist.

"You'd better rethink about the Dragoon pieces." Master said before zooming off with Sonic.

"Oh, crap." Snake muttered about five seconds later.

** LATER**…

"What if we have to leave him when Palutena comes back for us?" Pit asked a bit later when everyone was mostly recovered from the double attacks. "What if they kill him?"

"Something tells me they won't…" Trevor said quietly. "Something tells me this was all sort of part of their plan…"

"What, get rejected the Dragoon pieces and get Primid guy Tatsuo or whatever blown up, kinda?" Sar'John asked.

"Pika." Pikachu shot him a dirty look.

Zelda handed out rice pudding to everyone. "We might as well keep our strength up."

Ness and Lucas got really happy.

Ganondorf didn't eat his. "To tell you the truth, I kinda feel bad right now."

"Do you have to puke?" Ness asked seriously.

"No, I mean I feel bad about making fun of Sonic." Ganondorf turned a bright shade of pink. "And I hate it. I'm suppost to be the villain! Villains don't feel bad about making fun of people!"

Link gagged on his pudding and burst out laughing.

Ganondorf beat him up.

"Funny, I don't feel bad about that!"

"That's Cuz you hate me more." Link groaned.

Pikachu climbed up on Trevor's hat and looked anxious. "Pika."

"We should go." Zelda said, getting up. Who knows what these maniacs could do. Anyone know what way they went?"

"Thataway." Marth pointed, so everyone went 'Thataway'.

They came to a building that once might have been the City Hall, but was now in ruins. A wall had been knocked out and all the windows were broken. Inside wasn't much better.

"Dang, this place must've been nice when it wasn't destroyed." Pit commented.

Snake kicked a filing cabinet. "What was this government planning? This cabinet is about ready to explode."

Then two of its drawers burst open and papers actually shot out of it and hit Snake.

"AAGHH! PAPER CUTS!"

There was a muffled thump that came from underneath them.

"Shhhhh! Wait…." Link muttered.

Everyone got so quiet they could've heard a dust particle drop.

"I don't-" Ness started, but there was another muffled bang that came from underneath them.

"They're under us." Zelda muttered. "Anyone know where the basement door is?"

Kat and Ana located it in no time flat, buried under rubble that looked deliberately placed there so no one could find the way in.

"Ok, when we go down there, we have to be really quiet. Everyone act like ninjas." Trevor suggested. "Also we'll spy."

"No duh, Captain Obvious." Luigi said.

Samus was an expert secret door opener, because she got that door open without it even squeaking.

There were some quiet voices, but no one could hear what they were saying.

Zelda shot everyone a look that said, Be-Quiet-Or-I'll-Beat-You-And-We-Might-All-Get-Caught-And-Killed-If-You-make-Any-Noise-At-All. (If looks could kill…)

Pikachu stuck his head around the corner to make sure no one was coming, and then made his way down into the basement of the city hall.

As everyone crept down the stairs they discovered the basement was divided into three rooms, and the people talking were in the furthest one, with the door latched. They wouldn't be spotted unless they fell, screamed, or laughed. 0_o

Everyone crowded around the third room's door to eavesdrop.

"-I'm telling you, this is too risky! We don't know how Tatsuo will react to the power, or if the power will drive him off completely! The Dragoon would be a lot easier and less risky!" Someone was currently yelling.

"But we don't have the Dragoon, do we?" Said someone that everyone instantly recognized as Tatsuo.

"I still think it's too risky." Said the first guy.

"But if the power doesn't drive you off first…then how will you carry the bomb?" Asked someone else with a cold voice that made everyone shiver.

"We just have to risk it. We can't drop the bomb off in advance in case someone spots it up there, or it goes off early somehow by itself. We have troops up there, you know." Said yet another voice, but everyone knew this as Master.

"Dakara, It's the only way if we're to get some of the worlds to collide." Said Tatsuo.

"Very well. But if this plan goes wrong, then I will have your lives." Said the cold voiced guy that must have been Dakara.

It was eerily quiet.

"Fine. We attack in twenty minuets." Said a voice that hadn't spoken sense they began eavesdropping.

"What about the prisoner?" Asked another voice.

"Crazy, were you not listening? He's going to help us destroy the first world." Master sounded impatient.

"Oh, yeah." Said Crazy. "This is almost too easy. And after this we draw Palutena out of hiding, right? And destroy her!"

"Yes, that's the plan." Master sighed.

"And then we track down the army she's got and I get to kill the swords peoples!" Crazy said gleefully. "This is gonna be great!"

"What do they mean?" Ness' eyes got wide. "I'm scared."

"It's ok, Ness." Zelda whispered.

No one seemed to notice that it had gotten very quiet in the room.

"Crazy, check the door." Dakara said forcefully.

Before anyone could do anything, the door was opened forcefully and Crazy Hand swept everyone into the room.

"Wow! Can I kill them right now?"

"Not yet." Dakara's voice belonged to a guy dressed in black. Every inch of him was covered in black cloth that swirled around his feet like smoke. Along the huge conference table was Tatsuo, Master, a nerdy guy in a lab coat, and a shorter guy in green.

"Welcome to our base." Dakara sneered. "I am Dakara. You've already met Crazy, Master and Tatsuo; but down here's Luke, our head scientist, and The Minister. They're helping us bring the worlds together."

"More like destroy them!" Ike yelled evilly. "You're going to kill thousands of people! No, _trillions_!"

Dakara didn't seem to hear him. "You've stopped us from destroying the world a long time ago by stealing the things we need, the two other Dragoon pieces. But no matter. We've got another way."

Dakara strode over to a door on the opposite side of the room. "In fact, this way is better. We destroy one of you in the process."

He opened the door, and everyone stepped backwards, expecting something huge and deadly. Instead, there were seven jewels all in a circle resting on one of those fancy little ring pillow things you see all the time in jewelry stores.

"Ok, so you've got some jewels. Gonna sell them to get some money to make a laser gun?" Falco asked.

"No…" Shadow gasped. "Those are the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"Why not eight?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, so you know what these are?" Dakara said. "then you must know what they do."

Dakara's smile was so evil that Pit started molting.

"As you know, Master kidnapped one of your friends, and we know that he also knows what these are and what they can do. Tatsuo will take him over and use the power of the emeralds to bring one of the biggest bombs we've ever constructed to Skyworld, where we'll sent it crashing to the ground and drawing Palutena out of hiding, thus starting the fall of the worlds!" Dakara laughed a high, scratchy laugh.

"So..instead of using the Dragoon to bring the bomb up to Skyworld…?" Pit asked.

"It was only a matter of time until we found an alternative." Dakara sneered. "Now, Crazy, you can kill them."

"Really?" Crazy seemed really happy. "Goody! I love today!"

There was a purple flash and the group vanished.

"There! I love this job!" Crazy said excitedly.

"Now onto Skyworld…." Master laughed evilly.

** MEANWHILE**…

Sonic had no idea what was going on. First, he was still in the city, then a huge hand came and kidnapped him and brought him to a weird conference thing. Then a creepy guy tied him to a chair and locked him in a dark closet for a while. Then they all came back with the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Primid guy, Tatsuo.

"Uh, you know what those are, right?" Sonic asked.

"We probably know more about them then you do." Tatsuo said evilly, raising a fistful of Primids that seemed to be part of his arm.

They fell out of his hand and onto the floor, where they completely ignored everyone behind Tatsuo, but rushed at Sonic.

"Oh, crap." Sonic muttered as the Dark Primids started climbing the chair….

** XxXxXxXx**

"Tatsuo, can you hear me?" Dakara asked.

"Loud and clear." Tatsuo said from Sonic's body. "This is probably the second living thing I've ever taken over."

"Hey, great, celebrate. Now we have to get the bomb." Master said impatiently.

The bomb was extremely small, and extremely powerful. Strong enough to blow a floating continent out from the sky, at any rate. It was about the size of an old computer monitor, but a lot heavier.

"You can handle this?" Dakara asked.

"Are you kidding?" Tatsuo laughed. "This is the easiest thing I've done all week."

Dakara nodded and they were suddenly standing in an open field. This was the closest they could ever get to Skyworld; underneath it and about a day's walk to the shuttles.

"Now if this part of the plan backfires, we're dead." Crazy crossed his fingers.

Dakara held the Chaos Emeralds near Tatsuo/Sonic, and the emeralds began to glow.

There was a flash of blinding light, and some of the Primids began to die away, but more took their place.

"Tatsuo?" Luke the nerd asked.

"I'm fine!" Tatsuo snapped. "I just can't keep control for long! Give me the bomb!"

Master activated the bomb. "It's set for 10 minuets. Get up there and put it in the center of Skyworld!"

Tatsuo/Sonic grabbed the bomb and slowly zoomed away with it, the group of baddies watching below.

** MEANWHILE**…

"Are we dead?" Pit asked. The last thing anyone had seen was a flash of purple light and then they were somewhere else.

"I think we're in Heaven. It's purple." Sar'John said, sounding loopy. "Maybe we get to be angels now."

"You already kinda are." Mario muttered.

"You're not dead."

Everyone turned to see Palutena standing a little ways from them. "I managed to teleport you all here before Crazy could kill you."

"Nice timing." Samus remarked.

"But I've discovered their plan." Palutena looked worried. "They needed the Dragoon to bring a bomb up to Skyworld to blow it out of the sky; to start causing panic and destruction and therefore breaking down the boundaries. But they couldn't get the Dragoon, so they settled for the next best thing, the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"What's that got to do with the Dragoon?" Meta Knight asked.

"With the power of the emeralds, Sonic can get a boost of power and go Supersonic." Palutena said. "The Organization is taking advantage of that by having Tatsuo take him over and then going Supersonic to bring the bomb up to Skyworld."

"Well, that's bad." Ike was pale.

"At this moment, they're on their way there." Palutena said hurriedly. "You have to stop them! I'll help if I can!"

** AND SO**…

"Ok, we're by the shuttles." Marth said. "Can anyone see a group of weird peoples?"

"Not really." Sar'John leaned waaaay over the edge. "wow, we're high up."

"No, really?" Snake said sarcastically.

"THERE!"

Everyone turned to where Luigi was pointing. "Right there! I think I see a giant hand!"

A couple of nearby Skyworld inhabitants stared at them.

"We're….uh….sightseeing." Mario explained lamely.

The peoples nodded and flew away rather fast.

"Ok, now how the heck do we get down there without taking forever on the shuttles?" Ana asked.

"Pit and Sar'John could carry everyone." Zelda suggested.

"No, thanks." Pit growled.

Something shot up in the air.

"That was Sonic." Shadow said. "He's going to set the bomb."

"Anyone know where the heck he's going?" Link asked, watching Sonic struggle with the heavy bomb.

"To the middle of Skyworld." Sar'John said suddenly. "So that way they can blow the entire thing out of the sky."

"In the middle of Skyworld, there's a huge plaza thing. We head there!" Pit yelled, taking off and flying really fast.

"WAIT UP!" Trevor yelled.

Everyone sprinted like heck for the next five minuets until they reached a nice plaza that was nearly deserted except for a couple of kids giggling over a manga, and Sonic, who put the bomb in a tree.

"Sonic!" Marth yelled.

Sonic looked at him and gave him a creepy smile. "I'm not Sonic, I'm Tatsuo."

"Ok, whatever your name is…you're kidding about this bomb stuff, right?"

"It's the way to bring the worlds together." Tatsuo/Sonic said evilly.

Meta Knight suddenly rushed at the tree with the bomb and cut the branch with the bomb on it.

The bomb hit the ground with a loud CRUNCH.

"Oops." Meta said.

Everyone could see the timer on the bomb, and the numbers seemed to be blinking by faster now.

5:45, 5:44, 5:43, 5:42….

"You just made my job easier." Tatsuo said gleefully. "Now I don't have to wait as long!"

Everyone rushed forward at him and attacked in an all out mini war thing.

** MEANWHILE**…

"Palutena!"

Palutena turned to see a short little guy in green. "Who are you?"

"I am the Ancient Minister." The guy said. "I was against this world-destroying thing all from the beginning, so much in fact I want to help you."

The Minister held up the final Dragoon Piece.

"It may not be much, but I think it might help."

Palutena took the piece. "Thank you."

** BACK WITH THE OTHER GUYS**…

"CHARIZARD! USE FLAMETHROWER!" Trevor screamed.

Tatsuo/Sonic, being super and all, easily dodged the attack and went back to check the bomb's timer.

"Less than three minuets left!" He taunted.

"This is not working." Ganondorf growled.

"Palutena! We need your help!" Pit yelled as loud as he could.

"I don't think that's gonna work." Sar'John said.

"maybe…"

Palutena appeared in front of them.

Tatsuo/Sonic's eyes got wide. "What the…?"

"Here! Take it!" Palutena thrust the final Dragoon piece at Kirby, who looked really happy. Then she turned towards Tatsuo.

"Go back to the sewer you crawled out from."

Tatsuo screamed as Palutena's magic surrounded him and then he was no more.

Sonic was left looking really confused and not super anymore. "What just happened?"

"Nothing! We need to get the bomb out of here!" Zelda yelled.

"WHAT? WHAT THE CRAP DID I MISS?"

Kirby assembled the Dragoon in about two seconds flat. "Poyo!"

Ganondorf and Link carried the bomb over to it. "Who's gonna drive this thing?"

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said.

"No one has to." Meta translated. "we can teleport this down to the bad guys when it's down to about three seconds, and then boom, they're gone."

"Great plan!" Ike pushed the Dragoon with the bomb on it towards Palutena.

"But when it goes off…how big will the explosion be?" Trevor asked.

"Hmmmm…." Snake thought thoughtfully.

** ONE SMART PLAN LATER**…

"Where the heck is Tatsuo?" Master growled. "He should be down here by now!"

"He'll get here." Dakara said.

"But this is taking FOREVER!" Crazy screamed. "AND I HAD COFFEE!"

There was a loud pop from directly underneath Skyworld. Something came zooming at them.

"Is that….The Dragoon?" Master freaked out.

"THE BOMB'S ON THE BACK OF IT!" Luke screamed. He turned and began to run. "RUN FOR IT!"

Even Dakara freaked out. He easily passed Luke and ran faster than Crazy could fly.

The Dragoon was getting nearer…

"What the…? There's no one on it!" Master yelled.

"THERE'S A RUBBER BAND WRAPPED AROUND THE GAS!" Luke freaked out.

"OH MY GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Master yelled as the bomb began to detonate.

** UP ON SKYWORLD**…

"Wow, great plan, Snake." Samus said. "That actually worked. I'm surprised."

Kirby began to cry.

"It's ok, Kirby. You still got the Hydra." Meta Knight said.

"So that's it?" Ness asked.

"I sure hope so."

Everyone turned around at the unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, that's the Minister! He's evil! Get him!" Lucas yelled.

Palutena stepped in-between them. "He is responsible for bringing me the final Dragoon piece."

"Really?" Kat looked kinda confused.

"Not all people working for the bad guys are bad." The Minister muttered.

"So…what world are you from?" Sar'John asked.

"As from now on, I'm from all of them. I'm going to go to all the worlds and restore order." The Minister said. "Your friends from the past are still being hunted."

"Friends? What…" Link looked like he got slapped in the face by a brick wall. "Oh, _those_ friends…"

"You remember too?" Palutena looked delighted. "This is great!"

"Yeah….Oh, man, poor Isaac…" Link looked really sad.

"Isaac? I remember him!" Ness looked really happily sad. "That funeral was sad."

"Amen." Marth muttered.

"Yeah, Link, you aren't a great speaker." Samus said.

"I missed all that." Snake said. "I was working for Tabuu at the time."

"But you later helped us defeat him." Ike said. "If it weren't for you, we'd probably be dead."

"Yeah." Snake said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Yeah, I helped you guys. Without me, you'd all be dead, Cuz I'm-"

"…Over exaggerating." Samus finished, rolled her eyes.

Everyone snickered evilly.

"So…our adventure is over, just like that?" Trevor asked. "Will we still remember each other and stuff when we get sent back to our worlds?"

"Of course." Palutena said.

Everyone stood on the plaza, watching the sun set behind the mountains that were very far away.

"Skyworld has a nice view, doesn't it?" Marth asked.

"See one sunset, you see them all." Shadow said.

"Oh, lighten up." Mario said. "You know you think it's pretty."

Shadow glared at him.

"Who wants to hear yo mamma jokes?" Luigi asked happily.

**LATER**…

"Palutena, we ought to have a party like, once a year." Sar'John said. "I'll miss you guys!"

"_You_ might…" Ganondorf growled.

Everyone ignored him.

"That may not be possible." Palutena sighed. "But I'll do what I can to keep in touch with you."

She made a purple portal appear next to her. "First stop, Earth."

Snake and Sar'John stepped forward. "Well, this is it…" Sar'John looked really sad. "Bye, everyone."

He jumped through the portal.

Samus made eye contact with Snake and mouthed, 'Call me.'

Snake left looking really happy.

"Samus, you know that he'll never actually do that, right? He's in a different world anyway." Mario said.

"I know. I just wanted to see what he looked like when he smiled." Samus said slyly.

"Anyone to Hyrule?" Palutena asked.

"Two boarding." Link said. 'And can you keep Ganondork here? No one liked him anyway."

Ganondorf shoved Link through the portal. "See you all in never!" He jumped through too.

"I'd better leave so he doesn't kill him." Zelda sighed. "Good luck to everyone!" She left too.

**MANY SAD GOODBYES LATER**…

"So this is it?" Ness asked when he and Lucas were the only ones left.

"It is." Palutena replied reluctantly. "But you wanted to go back, right?"

"I don't think I want to anymore." Lucas admitted. "Not after remembering everyone like that."

"We all have to move on, though." Palutena said.

Ness and Lucas jumped through the portal after a tearful goodbye.

Palutena, Pit and the Ancient Minister were the only ones left.

"So, what about the Dragoon pieces?" Palutena asked.

"Oh, say they start showing up again in say….about a week?" The Minister held up the feathery piece.

"Sounds good to me." Palutena smiled.

**WITH KIRBY AND META KNIGHT**…

Kirby and Meta Knight landed on a racetrack after jumping through the portal.

"Well, that was one adventure, wasn't it?" Meta asked.

"Poyo." Kirby agreed.

"Now, where were we before we got swept away on that adventure?"

Kirby thought really hard for a few seconds and then took two steps to the left. "Poyo!"

He was standing on the finish line.

"Oh, that's right. You little, cheating, pink punk…." Meta Knight started chasing him around in circles.

**WITH LUIGI**…

"Luigi? Are you all right?"

Luigi turned around to see Daisy sitting next to him in the car, just as he had left her.

"Are you ok? You were staring at the glowing lady…hey, where'd she go in the first place?" Daisy asked, looking around. "She was here a second ago."

Obviously, Palutena sent him back in time so he could finish his date, but the car was broken down so no Olive Garden.

"It was probably just an illusion." Luigi suggested. "And how the heck are we gonna get a tow truck?"

"I got a phone." Daisy held up a phone.

Twenty minuets later they were in Olive Garden eating those great breadsticks and making each other laugh.

**TREVOR, PIKACHU AND LUCARIO**…

Trevor looked proudly at the ribbon he had won in the Pokémon tournament. It was his fourth one, and he was aiming to get others.

"Great job, everyone!" he said. "You all did great!"

His Pokémon beamed.

"In fact, you all did so well, I think we should go and pick some fresh berries!"

His Pokémon threw a party.

**ZELDA, GANONDORF AND LINK**…

Zelda, Ganondorf and Link were standing side by side looking really lost, because they WERE really lost.

"So your horse ran off and now we're stranded?" Ganondorf asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Link groaned.

"Great."

It was kinda quiet and no one made any move.

"I feel like we should be fighting, but we're not." Zelda said.

"I don't really want to." Ganondorf said.

"Whoa…" Link took one huge step to the side of Ganondorf. "We really DID change…"

"Can it, Fairy Boy."

Link's face turned red.

"Here we go again." Zelda sighed.

**SONIC AND SHADOW**…

"It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!"

Shadow gave Sonic a really long look. "What the H*ll are you talking about?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like that needed to be said."

Shadow gave him a weird look.

"Nah, whatever. Come on, there's stuff to be eaten." Sonic ran off.

"Define 'stuff'…" Shadow sighed, racing after him.

_**THE END….?**_


End file.
